Traditional soap dispensers have several shortcomings. First, soap dispensers typically require a large amount of space for the soap reservoir. The use of such a dispenser is limited to areas where sufficient space exists. The reservoir can be reduced to accommodate a limited space. However, a smaller reservoir reduces the numbers of doses before the reservoir requires replacement. As a result, a method of dispensing more doses per reservoir is desired.
One method of providing more doses per reservoir is by using a post-foaming gel soap. A post-foaming gel soap is stored in gel form, but converts to foam upon exiting the reservoir. In one method, foaming soap is maintained in a pressurized container. In the pressurized container, the soap remains in gel form. However, when the gel is released from the pressurized container, the change in pressure coverts the gel to foam. A second type of gel foams through the heat created when the user rubs the gel between his or her hands.
Current dispensers for post-foaming gel soap typically allow soap to drip out of the dispenser after a use. This dripping creates an unappealing situation and discourages the use of the dispenser. Therefore, a method of preventing dripping is desired.
Dispensers also often fail to provide a consistent and accurate amount of soap. Most dispensers either do not provide enough soap, or otherwise provide too much soap. Additionally, in pressurized systems, the pressure changes as the amount of soap in the reservoir reduces. This pressure change directly affects the amount of soap dispensed during a use. Therefore, a dispenser that releases a consistent and accurate dose over the lifetime of a reservoir is desired.
Furthermore, the dispensers typically require a person to press a pump or pull a lever on the dispenser. Users who fear that they may contract diseases by the physical contact tend not to use this type of dispenser. In this situation, the usefulness of the dispenser is not completely realized. As a result, touch-free activation is a desired quality in the dispenser.
Many touch-free dispensers require a precise installation above a counter or surface to ensure proper functioning. Therefore, dispenser which assists in its installation is desired.
It is, accordingly, an objective of the present invention to provide a soap dispenser which maximizes the number of effective doses per reservoir.
Another objective is to provide a dispenser that prevents dripping.
Another objective is to dispense a consistent and accurate dose of soap as the supply of soap located in the reservoir reduces.
An additional objective of the present invention is to provide a post-foaming gel soap dispenser that does not require human contact with the dispenser to dispense soap.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a dispenser that assures that it is installed an appropriate height above the counter or surface.
Finally, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a post-foaming gel soap dispenser that is more efficient and less expensive than prior dispensers.
These and other objectives, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.